


Easter Candy

by orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Food Kink, Inflation, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunny comes up with a plan to get Jack to stop messing with Easter in the name of fun.  It backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Candy

**Author's Note:**

> The sad part is that this might be my only contribution to this fandom. If so, I've...done...my part?

It was a chance to teach the little punk a lesson.  He pranks were getting out of hand.  Everyone said so.  Thus, Bunny took it upon himself to punish the kid.  They’d thank him for it.  Jack was easier to catch than he thought.  Spotted the little shit bouncing around town, freezing parking meters for some reason that was funny only in his own head.  It was simple enough to just leap out and grab him by his skinny, wiry arms.

Next was getting those wiry arms behind his back.  Then tying them up tight at the wrists with pink, swiss-dotted ribbon.  Then it was down the hole and back to the Warren.

“Hello to you, too, Bunny,” he said, having the gall to sound cheeky.

“Not now, icicle.” He shook a paw at him, gaze set. “Easter’s comin’ Sunday.”

“So soon?” Jack widened his eyes in faux shock. “It seems like only yesterday it was Ash Wednesday.”

He didn’t seem remotely bothered by the state of bondage he was in.  In fact, judging by the grin on his face, he seemed to enjoy it.  He shifted a bit against the tight ribbon and glanced back at its festive, innocuous pattern.  He looked back at Bunny and widened his grin.

“Nice touch.  I had no idea that ribbon was so multifunctional.  Good for wrapping basket handles and impromptu bondage sessions.  I like it.”

Bunny wondered if any of his brazen words were bravado but, if they were, Jack’s expression betrayed nothing.  Jack rolled onto his back and stuck his legs up into the air.  His pinned arms were now under all his weight as he supported himself but, even then, his face showed no pain.  Nothing but that shit-eating grin.

“So what are you gonna do about me messin’ with Easter?” he asked from his upside-down position. “Make me beg?  I know you like it when I beg.”

Jack spread his legs out wide and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  Bunny ignored the flare of heat that went through his lower body and strode forward, once again shaking his paw indignantly.

“I’m gonna make it so you’re too ill to bungle up Easter.”

“I like the sound of this.”

The smugness in his voice filled Bunny with white-hot rage.  He grit his teeth and tried to dampen it.  Showing anger would just make Jack’s grin even broader.  Instead, he reached behind a bush and hefted an enormous sack into his arms.  With a huff of exertion, he dropped it down in front of Jack.  Intrigued, the boy scrambled back into an upright position.  His pert, slightly upturned nose sniffed the air.

“Sugar,” he remarked. “You’re giving me candy?”

“Easter candy, mate.  Enough to make you too sick to even _think_ about messing with Easter.”

Jack rolled his eyes.

“C’mon.  We had fun last year.”

Again, anger flared.  This time he let some of it out.

“You _froze_ the eggs and made everyone have an egg fight!” he exclaimed. “My hard work--ruined!”

Jack shrugged the best he could, bound as he was. “It was fun.  You have to admit that.”

He was most certainly not going to admit that, especially in front of that bloody grin of his.  Bunny reached into the bad and produced a cream egg.  With absolutely no fanfare, he shoved it right into Jack’s smiling mouth.  He was surprised at first by the sudden appearance of chocolate but, after a moment, he began contentedly chewing.  Jack swallowed and eyed the bag.

“This is a punishment, huh?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

He shifted his weight and bent his elbows a little as best he could against his restraints.

“Then punish me, Bunny.”

Jack turned to him and opened his mouth wide like a baby bird.  Bunny smirked.  He was going to make him eat those words, both literally and figuratively.

\--

The bag was half-depleted and so was Bunny’s patience.  Jack seemed to show no sign of illness from the constant flow of chocolate and sweets into his mouth.  Every time he swallowed a Peep or Robin’s Egg, he simply opened his mouth for more.  The one effect that Bunny could take solace in was the state of Jack’s midsection.  The sweets had bloated his belly out into a great, round gut that strained the confines of his sweatshirt.  Jack didn’t seem to notice how stuffed he was or, if he did, he again didn’t show it as he continually opened his mouth for more.

“This is a great punishment,” he said through a mouthful of Cadbury Eggs.  His voice sounded thick and sweet and, when he swallowed and kept talking, Bunny could see that a film of chocolate coated the inside of his mouth. “Maybe I’ll keep making you mad every Easter, huh?  I mean, if it gets me candy...makes me wonder why you never did this any other time, though.”

He nearly growled as he jammed a pawful of jellybeans into Jack’s waiting mouth.  He chewed them laboriously, eyes alight as if the entire situation was a giant joke to him.  It only served to make Bunny angrier.  He no longer actively hated Jack but the kid had a way of getting under his skin.

“Hey,” he said once he swallowed. “Bunny...”

“What?” He lifted up a chocolate bunny almost threateningly.

“I need you to undo my pants.  I’d do it myself but...well...”

He did that little half-shrug against to show off his bound hands.  Grumbling under his breath, Bunny undid the fly of his pants.  Jack exhaled with relief.

“That’s better.  Now.” He once again opened his mouth.

Logically, he knew that he should stop stuffing candy into Jack’s maw.  The entire punishment had backfired and he knew he had to stop.  And yet, he couldn’t.  Maybe part of him hoped that if the contents of the entire sack were in his stomach, he would finally feel the effects of all that sugar and get ill but he knew that wasn’t what really kept him going for the bag.  The larger part of him was...intrigued, so to speak, by Jack’s consumption of the candy and the growing size of his belly.  Now freed from his pants, he noticed that it stuck out stiffly as though he had swallowed a large globe.  His sweatshirt rode up a little from its circumference and bared a slice of creamy skin.

He reached into the bag and produced another chocolate bunny.

“This one’s a doublecrisp, mate,” he said solemnly, resigned now to his role as Jack’s feeder.

\--

The bag was completely empty, now.  Every jellybean, Robin’s Egg and Peep had been gobbled up by a very greedy winter spirit.  Jack leaned back as far as he could without breaking the wrists of his bound hands.  His sweatshirt had hidden up to his navel and his undone pants had slipped under the shadow of his great, stiff gut.  Bunny’s keen ears picked up on the sloshing, fizzing, gurgling sounds of Jack’s innards as they attempted to digest that sugar-filled smorgasbord.  His legs were splayed out in front of him and his tongue lolled out of his mouth.  Chocolate was smeared over his cheeks and he had stuck his tongue out to lap it up but apparently was too sated to finish the job.

He let out a loud burp and slipped down further on the ground.

“Hey.” He prodded Bunny with one, bare foot. “Rub my tummy.”

He scowled at him. “And why would I do that?”

Jack smiled but he was too apparently too lethargic from his feast to paste his usual grin on.

“Because you’re the one that got me this full.”

Now _that_ got him steamed.

“You were the one who kept opening that maw of yours!”

“Come on!”

Jack struggled to get to his feet.  He was having difficulty from both his bound hands and his new center of gravity.  Bunny made no move to help him.  Abandoning attempting to stand, he inched his way over to where Bunny sat and dropped the whole of his weight on him.

“Come on, on your bike.  Let’s go.”

Bunny looked down at the pale expanse of Jack’s stuffed belly in front of him.  He tentatively put a paw on the warm, red-tinged curve.

“It’s hard as a rock,” he observed.

“I know.  Come on.  Get to rubbing.” Jack punctuated the statement with a brassy belch. “Give me belly rubs and I won’t mess with Easter.  Promise.”

He knew that it undermined his whole initial plan of punishment to rub his stomach but he had to admit that that plan had gone out the window about an hour ago.  Besides, if Jack made good on his promise, he wouldn’t have to worry about him anyhow.  Sighing, he began rubbing his paw in wide circles over Jack’s stomach.

\--

Bunny probably shouldn’t have been surprised that Jack kept his word but he was.  The egg hunts went off without a hitch that Sunday.  Not a single snowball fight or blizzard or lake effect snowstorm to ruin anyone’s holiday.  Bunny was admiring some particularly thrilled children in Boston when something cold hit the back of his head.

Angry, he whirled around to see Jack grinning that cheeky grin at him.  He carried his staff with him: it was lengthwise across his shoulders and he held it loosely with both hands.  Whatever comment Bunny had for him died in his throat when he got a look at the kid.  Apparently the candy binge a few days ago had had an effect on him.  His cheeks were rounder, chubbier.  His rear swayed behind him--a bubble butt that could hardly be contained by his form-fitting pants.  A small belly bulged over the waistband of those pants.

“Have a good holiday?” he asked, grinning.

“Uh...”

“I stopped by Jamie’s and he asked what happened.”

Bunny looked him over and asked, “What’d you say?”

Jack lowered one hand and put it on his little gut.

“I said that the Easter Bunny was good to me.”


End file.
